Could It Be Magic?
by csiAngel
Summary: GC A halloween fic


Title: Could It Be Magic?

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Sadly, the CSI characters and premise are not mine.

A/N: This is a response to the Graveyard Shift Halloween Challenge. Was it an actual challenge? Or just a request? Anyway, it's a Halloween fic.

Could It Be Magic?

"Stop grumbling!" Catherine demanded, having finally grown tired of the incessant complaining coming from inside her bathroom. "All of the parents are doing it!"

"I'm not a parent!" Grissom argued from the other side of the door.

Catherine paused momentarily from putting on her make-up to smile at her mistake. Over the last few months, Grissom had spent so much time with her and Lindsey that it was almost as if he was part of the family. Almost. There was still one thing missing. There had been several moments when they had come so close to crossing the line that kept them apart, but each time he had pulled them out of the danger zone . If there hadn't been so many moments; and if she hadn't seen the desire in his eyes, and felt the electricity between them, each time, then she might have let it go. But she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and she was determined that their little dance was going to stop. Tonight.

"Yes, but you agreed to go," she replied. "Maybe that'll teach you not to agree to things before Lindsey's even told you what they are," she smirked even though he couldn't see her.

His voice was clearer when he replied, as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh, this'll definitely teach me to ask what it is first."

Catherine turned round and had to restrain a laugh. "You look... great," she smiled, hoping it looked genuine.

Grissom pursed his lips with unamusement. "I look like a giant spider!" he exclaimed.

"That was the idea," Catherine reminded him as she took a good look at his outfit.

Lindsey had decided what he should dress up as for her friend's Halloween party. A spider. He had argued that spiders weren't scary, but – with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes - Catherine had assured him that they were. So, an hour later, Grissom had been measured for the outfit Lindsey had designed earlier. A design Catherine had seen before the idea was put to Grissom – which explained that evil twinkle.

It was a simple, yet effective, design. He wore black trousers and a black t-shirt, and then a long black coat, onto which were attached eight legs – made out of wire and fabric so that they stuck out at his sides. Each set of four was attached to his arm on that side, so that they moved when his arm moved. To complete the look, Catherine was to paint his face black.

"Really, you look very good," she said sincerely, slipping off the dressing gown she had been wearing to do her make-up, standing and walking towards him.

Grissom's breath caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. He had been assured that she would also be in costume, but wasn't allowed to know what it was. Now he wished he had known so that he wouldn't look as awestruck as he currently did.

She wore a tight black catsuit, with white bones stitched onto it. It showed off her gorgeous figure and reminded Grissom that as well as a great mind, and sense of humour, this woman also had a great body. It wasn't something he had forgotten, but something he chose not to think about. It could be very distracting at work.

Catherine hid a smirk at Grissom's response to her outfit, and continued with what she had stood up to do. Grabbing one of the fabric legs she adjusted it slightly.

"One of your legs was a little floppy," she explained.

"Oh," was all that Grissom could manage.

Smiling she stepped back from him. "So, what do you think of my costume?" she asked him, twirling around, allowing him to see that the back also had bones on it – and that the outfit hugged her ass as tightly as it did the rest of her.

Swallowing hard, Grissom smiled. "It's very... accurate."

Catherine laughed. "I've had practice at putting together bones... But is that all you have to say?" she pouted. So far things were going exactly to plan.

Grissom realised she was enjoying his discomfort, and so declared he wasn't going to play into her hands any longer. "You're the best looking skeleton I've ever seen," he stated confidently with a smile.

Catherine grinned widely. "Why, thank you... And you're the hottest spider I've ever seen... Now, sit down while I paint your face."

His smile fell at this.

"Yes, you have to!" she countered before he'd even had chance to voice his complaint.

Rolling his eyes Grissom sat down on the end of the bed and tried not to look at Catherine's body whilst she was leaning towards him. He failed.

He also tried not to enjoy the feeling of her hands against his skin. He failed at that too.

"Close your eyes," Catherine said softly. "I need to do your eyelids so you won't look weird when you blink."

He complied, forcing himself not to relax into her touch as she gently stroked paint onto his eyelids. It seemed, however, that he was failing at everything tonight.

It had been her game. She had planned to wow him with her outfit, she intentionally leant her upper body towards him as she painted his face – there were more comfortable positions she could have stood in – and she was deliberately gentle as her fingers touched his skin. She had planned to tease him, to show him that he didn't want to pull away next time they found themselves in one of their moments. But as her thumb stopped at the corner of his eye, and her hand caressed his cheek, she realised she wasn't controlling this. At least her mind wasn't. The moment wasn't supposed to come so soon.

Despite his mind's resistance, Grissom's head tilted his mouth towards Catherine's hand and he gently kissed the edge of her palm. Catherine's eyes widened – and then widened some more when he turned into her further and continued to place kisses along her hand. A shiver moved down her spine as his lips connected with the very centre of her palm, and her eyes slid closed as his own hand took hold of hers and moved it away from his face as he kissed each part of each finger. She swallowed and told herself to open her eyes, or at least move her hand, and stop this. But she didn't obey. After all, she didn't want to.

Finishing his exploration of her thumb, Grissom took a proper hold on her hand and stood up. Because she had been so close to the bed, their bodies were now touching. They both opened their eyes at this new contact, finding themselves looking deep into the other's eyes. They didn't speak. They couldn't speak. The only thing they could do was follow the force that was drawing them closer to each other. Their eyes slipped closed again as their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, sending a tingle through both bodies, and they soon held each other tighter and pressed their mouths together harder as their minds registered that they wanted this to happen.

All ten of Grissom's legs wrapped around Catherine as her body pushed him backwards onto the bed. She fell with him, their lips never parting; their tongues now duelling and exploring. As they broke for air, he moved to roll them over so that he would be on top of her, but four of his legs got in the way. They both started laughing as one leg folded between their faces, poking Grissom in the side of his nose.

Catherine sat up to allow Grissom to sort out his costume. He too sat up, pushing and pulling at the leg to try and get it back into place. Seeing how awkward it was for him to do it himself, Catherine leaned over and fixed it.

"There you go," she smiled, feeling an awkwardness now settling on them as their eyes met once again.

After a moment's silence she stood up and headed for her bathroom. "Er... I've probably got black paint all over my face... I'll have to sort that out," she said quickly, with a nervous laugh.

Grissom frowned a little and followed her, stopping in the open doorway and watching as she used a damp cloth to wipe at the paint around her mouth.

"If you regret it, I can try to forget that it happened," he stated.

She stopped and looked at him in the mirror in front of her. "Try?"

He simply smiled.

She laughed a little and turned round. "It just took me by surprise."

"Really?" Grissom asked, walking further into the room. "It's been brewing for months... maybe even years... I'd have thought you would have noticed," he smirked as he stopped in front of her.

"You kept pulling away though," she said quietly, wondering why – when she had planned to have this conversation – she was feeling nervous, and, actually, quite terrified.

Grissom nodded. "I didn't want to ruin anything... I wasn't sure it was what you wanted."

Catherine smiled. "It's always been what I wanted."

"Me too... Pity it took us so long to admit it," he said, standing even closer to her. "You missed a bit of paint, by the way."

Catherine frowned and began to turn back to the mirror. "Where?"

"Right here," he said, pulling her back to him and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

xxxxx

"Do you think it'll work?" Lindsey asked as she and her friend Katie put away the last of the candles.

"Of course it will," Katie replied. "It's Halloween. According to the book, the spell takes effect within twenty-four hours. So on Halloween, it probably works quicker. I reckon they'll have kissed by midnight."

"I hope so," Lindsey said. "I'm sick of them pretending they're just friends. And this is easier than banging their heads together."

"And this way they won't know it was you," Katie added.

"Yeah. I'd probably get in trouble if I banged their heads together," Lindsey agreed. "So, do you think the spell we put on Christopher Jacob will work?"

Katie nodded. "Should do..."

"We'll have to look out for frogs at the party," Lindsey laughed.

THE END


End file.
